My Heart Will Go On A Smitchie OneShot
by Taylaa
Summary: Shane is gone, and Mitchie has done nothing but grieve, but her dreams give her the faith in herself that she needs. A sad yet happy toned Smitchie one-shot. ShanexMitchie. Shane/Mitchie. Smitchie. JoexDemi. Joe/Demi. Jemi.


_**My Heart Will Go On**_

_**Based off of Celine Dion's:**_

_**My Heart Will Go On**_

_**and**_

_**Because You Loved Me**_

* * *

_Every night in my dreams,__  
__I see you, I feel you.__  
__That is how I know you go on._

It had been one year since that fateful night where Shane had been taken out from under Mitchie's clutch. It had only been a week since she had stopped crying herself to sleep, but it was still hard. She was finally coming to terms with the fact that Shane was gone, and would be. That didn't mean it hurt any less though. She still cried, but not as long and hard as she used to. She had her friends now, the support system around her was incredible, and it made her want to cry even more.

She looked around at the dull white walls, and it made he flashback to that hated hospital room.

"_NO! DON'T GO! NOT LIKE THIS!"_

Mitchie opened her eyes, reliving the moment when he died nearly killed her inside. She did all she could not to think about but it popped up at random moments. She shuddered, just like every other time she remembered. Tonight, it hurt more. She looked up again, refusing to think back on that moment, looking to the picture of him on the side of her bed.

She picked it up, remembering his smiling face hurt more and more each day, but she refused to ever forget him.

"_Promise... Promise me you'll never forget me when I go, Mitchie."_

_"NO! You're not leaving me! I won't let you! Not like this!" _

Her eyes popped open again, and she felt her breathing slow. Why were they all coming back, and all at once? It hurt her more than it should, but she didn't care. She would let herself hurt, because she loved him. It had officially been a year, and she just wanted him back.

"WHY!?" She cried out to the ceiling. "WHY!? WHY SHANE?! Why not me?! Why not someone else? I'm not strong enough... I can't handle all of this." As Mitchie kept talking, her words dissolved to a mere whisper, yet it was enough to make her heart break. She just wanted her happiness back. She shut her eyes tight, wanting to get rid of the tears that were trying to break loose, but it only brought back flashes of memories.

_"SHANE!" She watched as he tried his hardest to swerve out of the way, but it did no justice._

She ran into the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror. She looked terrible; her eyes were all red and they were puffed up, and her cheeks were blotchy. Yet, none of that mattered, because she had no one to look beautiful **for.**

She turned on the blinding fluorescent lights above the mirror for a better look.

_"SHANE! WATCH OUT!"_

_Hours later, Mitchie Torres woke to the bright lights above her, and she couldn't help but think back to what had happened not long before. As she remembered, she couldn't help but wonder where she was. _

_"Hi, Mitchie. I'm Doctor Stevens. I'm glad to see you're awake." The doctor let out a small smile, but this didn't help Mitchie._

_"Where's Shane?" Mitchie demanded, and when she saw the doctor suck in a deep breath, she knew it wasn't good. _

Mitchie felt the tears come to her eyes, realizing it was pointless to hold them in. 'They have to come out at some point.' She thought. She laid down on her bed, letting the tears cascade down her cheeks as she sobbed openly.

"Shane... Shane... Come back... Shane..." She called out his name, along with various phrases.

She laid down, closed her eyes, and felt herself finally feel at peace in what felt like forever. Mitchie took deep breaths, feeling at whole, if not for only a minute.

She felt herself start to drift off, but she didn't care anymore. She wasn't afraid of her dreams anymore. They were normally nightmares, but today she felt like nothing bad could touch her, as if there was a shield surrounding her.

_"Mitchie?" She looked up to see Shane sitting there, in the diner they used to go to every Thursday night to pick up hamburgers and fries. She smiled at the sight of him, running over to their favorite table, number seven, to see him eating his usual, a double cheeseburger with pickles and a side of wedge fries._

_Mitchie noticed his outfit; he was wearing a pair of white RayBan's, skinny jeans, and a salmon-colored checkered shirt, with his infamous leather jacket over it, the sleeves rolled up on both._

_"Hi, Shane." He stood up to hug her, and she breathed in the sent of him. Sandalwood shaving cream, and Cucmber Melon bodywash. Ever since he had smelled it on her, he started using it on himself, his way of always having her around. He sat down again, motioning for her to sit. He took a sip of his vanilla milkshake before he spoke._

_"Mitchie, I've missed you."_

_"I miss you too, Shane. It's not the same without you... It... It hurts. A lot. But I'm trying to handle it. For you. I know you'd want me to be happy. And I'm trying, but it's hard." Mitchie stuttered out, trying to find the right words for the moment. He was still smiling though, almost like he wanted to keep the mood happy, even if the conversation was sad. When he registered her words, his face seemed to pale, and his smile faded._

_"Oh, Mitchie, I am __**so**__ sorry I put you through that. But I promise you, it will get easier. I will make sure, personally, that I am there to watch over you. I would never let anything happen to you. Just promise me that you'll remember, even when your eighty-two with white hair and can barely walk." Shane told her, his smile appearing on his face, but there was something off about it. The sparkle that was normally in his eyes was missing._

_"I haven't forgotten yet, have I?" She beamed at him, and saw the sparkle reappear, and his grin widen. How she had missed him... How long would this dream last until it was time for her to wake up and she had to move on?_

_"Shane, I love you." _

_"I love you too, Mitchie. But you can't live like this, hoping to see me in your dreams. You'll live on, and I'm gone, but I go on. My heart lives on, with your heart. Remember that locket I gave you?" Mitchie smiled at the memory of Shane giving her the heart shaped locket with a card that read, "You now have my heart, forever, it's yours." It was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for her, and the memory made her smile._

_"Yes, Shane. I remember every little detail about that night; it was the night you finally told me you loved me. I couldn't sleep the whole night because I felt like I was walking on cloud nine. That was one of the best nights of my life."_

_"Want to know the best day of my life?" Shane asked her, knowing she couldn't resist the curiosity._

_"What Shane?"_

_"It's arguably the day you were born, or the day we met. I remember the second one better though," he added with a wink. Shane started to glow, and she knew it was going to end soon._

_"Shane, I love you."_

_"Mitchie, I want you to know that you still have my heart, so it will __**always**__ be with you. In a sense, it's like I'm still alive. So don't lock yourself away, I love you, Mitchie. I always will." He started to smile, and pulled her in for a last kiss, and she savoured it, knowing it might be the last time in a while that she would dream of him. It was sweet and gentle, just like he always acted towards her._

She woke up, looking at the clock to see it was six in the morning. It was a fresh start, and for the first time in a while, she felt rejuvinated. She looked to her bedside, seeing the picture of the man she would always love. She saw that locket resting around his picture, and she picked it up, and hooked it around her neck.

"I'll never forget you and the love we shared, and I'll make sure your heart lives on forever." She whispered to no one in particular, yet she felt as if she was talking directly to Shane. She finally felt at peace again, and she knew that she could keep going. Mitchie had finally found strength. She realized that maybe he had taken a piece of her heart away, but she had a piece of his, and that him, and his heart, could go on.

* * *

**So, I hope you guys enjoyed this. I enjoyed writing it. It was one of my easiest to write for some reason, because I had all of these ideas flowing from me. I am constantly getting ideas and there just isn't enough time to write them all down, but luckily, this one made it. And I'm quite proud of it.**

**I'd like to dedicate this to my best friend, Hayley, and my close friend, Eric. They both believe in me when I write. And I used to feel scared to show my friends what I believed in, but now they just give me the encouragement to write more.**

**And also, dedication goes to the beautiful, wonderful, amazing, lovely LEONARDO DiCAPRIO. Yes, if it wasn't for my recent(and yet, not new) obsession with his movies, I wouldn't have thought to listen to this song.**

**So, review me?**


End file.
